Moémon: Wing Chronicles
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: This tale follows a foreigner by the name of Kuro who takes on the world of Moémon, a world full of cute and sexy Pokémon to meet and have sex, er, battle with! Rated M for sexual situations and lemons.
1. I'm sorry, What?

**Everyone and their mother knows about Pokémon. But I don't know if you know about Moemon. For those of you who are unfamiliar, Moemon essentially plays like normal Pokémon, but the Pokémon are now Gijinka(personified humans), instead of their semi-dangerous monster forms.**

**I was curious, so I delved a little into FanFiction to see if there any stories about them and there are! How 'bout that?**

**Well... Any room for one more?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Pokémon or Moemon. If I did, I'd change a lot of the Pokémon's base stats and movesets, especially my mans Abra and Ralts... Bless their souls.**

* * *

NEW GAME  
CONTINUE - No adventure is saved  
CHOOSE NAME: Kuro

ADVENTURE START!

* * *

_'Ugh... my head...'  
_"...cuse me."  
_'Huh? Who?'  
_"Excuse me! Young man, please wake up."  
_'What?'_

"Uuhhhhn... What? What am I doing here..?" a young man around 15 years of age asked. He had a mess of black spiky hair that seemed a tad bit long, going down to his shoulders and azure blue eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless t-shirt, over which he wears a brown polo shirt with the collar up. He wore brownish-black wristbands, black, baggy jeans, a hip chain comprised of numerous crosses and wings, white sneakers; most likely Timberlands, and a black and white backpack.

"I would like to ask you the same question. What the blazes do you think you're doing lying out here?" said an elderly man with whitening brown hair and black eyes. He wore a tan colored lab coat, a white shirt, tan pants, and brown dress shoes. His name was Professor Samuel Oak, the Pokémon Professor. The teen looked up and his eyes widened.

**(play Pokémon** **HeartGold/SoulSilver Prof. Oak's Theme)**  
_'Professor Oak? Why is he..? ...No... Don't... Don't do this to me. Oh, my Arceus. PLEASE, do NOT do this to me!'_ he thought to himself.  
"Well, to be honest, I dunno. One minute, I was just taking a walk and the next, I am passed out on the ground." he explained to the awaiting professor. Oak gave an understanding nod as he turned around with his hands behind his back.  
"Come. I would like to give you something." he said as both he and the young man made their way towards a large building at the edge of a really small town.

* * *

Pallet Town  
Prof. Oak Pokémon Research Lab

"Now, Kuro. Please tell me what you know about Pokémon." Prof. Oak requested. Kuro closed his eyes and folded his arms as his features hardened in focus.

"Pokémon are mysterious creatures that come in many shapes and sizes. People collect them for different reasons, such as research, work, and even battling. People who battle with Pokémon are called Pokémon Trainers. A Trainer's goal is to go around the region and collect all eight Gym Badges, after which they go on to challenge the Pokémon League." Kuro explained. Throughout his explanation, Oak smiled and nodded at every correct fact Kuro listed.

"Very good! You seem very knowledgeable in the basics of Pokémon. In fact, you remind me of myself when I was your age. As such, I must ask you... Are you willing to take part in this challenge? Kuro, do you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?" Prof. Oak got serious and asked.

'*gasp* Aw, hell to the f*ck YEYAH!' Kuro giddily thought. "Yes, Professor!" Kuro outwardly answered.

"Very well. You certainly seem capable. You're just like another boy I knew." Prof. Oak said. Kuro's eyes widened, then turned back to normal.

'He's probably talking about Red...' Kuro thought. Suddenly, a table rose up from the floor. On the table were three Poké Balls. Kuro stamped the floor in excitement, but then he reached a dilemma: He doesn't know which starter to pick. They all have their pros and cons. And he used each of them at least once in the games and loved them all. Prof. Oak noticed this particular dilemma and decided to help.

"Might I recommend Charmander? It's the starter that has been chosen the most. Although, raising one does take patience." he suggested. Kuro reached for the rightmost ball, but stopped and decide against it.

"Nah… I mean, I love Charmander, but it's so overused. So instead…" Kuro started as he took the leftmost ball. "I like Grass-Types, so to be different from the rest, I'll pick Bulbasaur!" he shouted as he tossed the ball in the air. Prof. Oak smiled and nodded at this. "Good choice. Bulbasaur is rather easy to raise. It's a good choice for starting Trainers.

From the Poké Ball came a… what the hell?  
**(play Rick Astley – Never Gonna Give You Up 'cuz I believe Kuro's been Rick Roll'd)**  
Instead of a regular Bulbasaur, out came a… friggin' little girl with green hair tied in twin tails by small vines. She had a bulb-shaped barrette in her hair. She wore a blue-green shirt with leaf patterns and a skirt made of leaves and green slippers. She looked up at Kuro with her red eyes before blushing and running to hide behind Prof. Oak, gripping his pant leg. Kuro had an incredulous look on his face which seemed to scare her more.

"Uh, Professor… Please explain to me just what the bleeding hell _this_ is." Kuro asked whilst pointing at the green-haired girl.  
"It is a, ahem, Moemon… No one knows how, but an "accident", as I'd call it turned all of our normal Pokémon into these… rather adorable girls." Prof. Oak explained while doing air quotes on the accident part.

"Real… Ugh… Imma just go with it…" Kuro mumbled quietly so that neither Oak nor Bulbasaur could hear him. He then slowly walked up to Bulbasaur. He held out his hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, there's no one here to be afriad of. It's okay. I promise to take good care of you." he said soothingly. Bulbasaur looked up at Kuro's hand and then to Prof. Oak.

"Bulbasaur, go to your Trainer." he said softly.  
"M-my… T-t-trainer… H-h-him…?" she stuttered. She stared at the welcoming hand once more before slowly… Ever so slowly raised her tiny hand and reached out for it. The two finally held hands as Bulbasaur let go of Prof. Oak's pant leg and walked up to Kuro. For some reason, the closer she got, the darker her blush seemed to get.  
'He… smells really nice.' she thought.

"Well, now that you two are better acquainted, would you like to give her a nickname?" Prof. Oak decided to ask. Kuro looked up at the ceiling in thought before something clicked.

"Oh! How about 'Hana' since it's the Japanese word for flower and Venusaur are known to make a giant flower bloom? You like that?" Kuro crouched down and asked Bulbasaur. She blushed and happily hugged him. "I guess you do…" he said as he hugged Hana back while playing with her twin tails. She purred at this.

Prof. Oak smiled at the display.  
_'It certainly seems like he'll treat his Pokémon with total love and care. I think he's ready.' _he though as he pulled out a small rectangular device and five Poké Balls.  
"Here, Kuro. You'll need these. As you may already know, this little device is a Pokédex. It records all data on any Pokémon you catch. I repeat: on ones that you _catch_. So, to help you get started I have five of the latest edition of the custom made Poké Ball. As I have told my assistants, I dream of making a complete guide on all Pokémon. But as you can see in my late years, I cannot get the job done. So please, will you go around the region and collect data on all the Pokémon in Kanto?" Prof. Oak requested.  
_'Holy Ho-oh! I'm getting asked to fill a Pokédex!' _Kuro excitedly thought as he picked up Hana and placed her on his shoulders. He nodded. "Yes, Professor. Since you were kind enough to give my a Pokémon, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Kuro. Now your adventure really begins! Now, go! Leap into the world of Pokémon!" Prof. Oak declared.  
"Yessir!" he and Hana saluted. Kuro ran outside and began his adventure in the world of Moemon!

* * *

**Route 1**

**(play Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver Route 1 Theme)  
**Kuro and his new teammate Hana casually strolled Route 1 just outside of Pallet Town. Hana was sitting on his shoulders as he stopped at the first patch of grass. He set Hana down as she looked at his curiously.

"Um… Master, why have we stopped?" Hana asked.  
"Master?" Kuro answered with another question.  
"W-well, y-you're my T-t-trainer… a-and…" Hana started as she twiddled her thumbs shyly. Kuro patted her on the head, eliciting a cute content purr.  
"It's okay. You don't have to call me 'Master'. Just call me by my name. Okay?" he asked.  
"O-o-k-kay… Kuro…" Hana replied. She actually liked the feel of his name on her tongue.  
"Now as to why we stopped, we're going to do a little training, hopefully you'll even learn a few new moves." Kuro took out his Pokédex. "But first, let's learn a little bit more about you shall we?"  
"Okay." Hana simply answered.

* * *

**Pokédex  
Kanto Dex**

**#001. Bulbasaur**

**Species: Seed Pokémon**

**HT: 2'4"**

**WT: 15.2 lbs.**

**Breast Size: AA**

**Type: Grass/Poison**

**Info: When first released from its Poké Ball, Bulbasaur have a tendency to run away almost immediately. If it does this approach it slowly. It shoots sturdy vines from the barrette in its hair. It can't seem to stop stuttering.**

**Current Ability: Chlorophyll – Raises Speed in sunshine**

**Lvl.: 5**

**Known Moves: Tackle; Growl**

**Evolution: Becomes Ivysaur at Level 16**

* * *

"Chlorophyll, huh? Remind me to teach you Sunny Day when you're a Venusaur, okay?" Kuro said after evaluating the Pokédex.  
"Okay, Kuro." Hana answered as the two trekked into the grass to begin Hana's training.

* * *

**So, introductory chapter DONE! ****Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Starting from chapter 2 and onwards, I'll do a 'Recap' thing, like in FireRed/LeafGreen.**

**~ Peace!**


	2. Lackluster Vermilion

**Second chapter! Read it n' weep!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Pokémon or Moemon.**

* * *

NEW GAME  
- CONTINUE  
NAME: Kuro  
ADVENTURE TIME: 49:08  
POKéDEX: 38  
BADGES: 2

* * *

Moemon: Wing Chronicle  
Review of Events:

1. Kuro caught and trained Pidgey(Icarus), Weedle(Shizu), Sandshrew(Mikasa), Abra(Esuna), and Kirlia(Nana)

2. Kuro challenged Gym Leader Brock with Hana and won handily! Acquired the Boulder Badge!

3. Hana evolved into Ivysaur, Icarus evolved into Pidgeotto, Shizu evolved into Beedrill, Mikasa evolved into Sandslash, Esuna evolved into Kadabra

4. Kuro made it through Mt. Moon after numerous naps, courtesy of wild Jigglypuff

5. Kuro placed Nana and and Shizu in the Day Care

6. Kuro challenged Gym Leader Misty with Shizu and Esuna and won handily! Acquired the Cascade Badge! …And a date…

7. Kuro met PokéManiac Bill

8. Kuro encountered and battled numerous Team Rocket Grunts and obtained the Helix Fossil.…

9. And finally, Kuro set up camp on Route 6

* * *

Route 6  
Early morning

The sun rose in the sky as dawn had broken. Kuro and his Pokémon are just waking up. Kuro decided to cook breakfast for himself and his Pokémon before they woke up. Unknownst to him, all his Pokémon were already wide awake and are pretending to be asleep. They were watching him intently as they couldn't wait for Kuro's (reluctant) morning kisses. Once done, Kuro went towards them and smiled as he leant in close.

"I know you're all awake. Get up and come eat your breakfast before the Pidgeys get to it." he said as all of his party Pokémon pouted in disappointment and stood up. They sat at the foldable table the Kuro had bought back in Cerulean. Kuro decided to do one more check on his Pokémon in his Pokédex.

* * *

**Pokédex  
Kanto Dex**

**#002. Ivysaur**

**Species: Seed Pokémon**

**HT: 4' 8"**

**WT: 98.7 lbs.**

**Breast Size: DD**

**Type: Grass/Poison**

**Info: Ivysaur are even more shy than their pre-evolution. The pink bulb barrette in its hair can spray a strange pollen that acts as a aphrosodiac. At night, it likes to lay underneath its Trainer and allow them to use their noticeably large breasts as a pillow. It seems to want to always hold its Trainer's hand.**

**Current Ability: Chlorophyll – Raises Speed in sunshine**

**Lvl.: 24**

**Known Moves: Vine Whip; Razor Leaf; Poisonpowder; Take Down**

**Evolution: Becomes Venusaur at Level 32**

* * *

**#015. Beedrill**

**Species: Poison Bee Pokémon**

**HT: 5' 2"**

**WT: 105.0 lbs.**

**Breast Size: D**

**Type: Bug/Poison**

**Info: Beedrill are a forceful and hotheaded species. They don't hesitate to threaten anyone even their Trainers with one of their poisonous stingers. They make sweet tasting juices for the sacred place on their bodies. They are openly affectionate to their Trainer overall.**

**Current Ability: Swarm**

**Lvl.: 22**

**Known Moves: Fury Attack; Giga Drain; Toxic; Twineedle**

**Evolution: No more**

**#017. Pidgeotto**

**Species: Bird Pokémon**

**HT: 4' 6"**

**WT: 100.1 lbs.**

**Breast Size: C**

**Type: Normal/Flying**

**Info: Pidgeotto are very territorial, aggressive, and domineering. They prefer to travel alone rather than in a pack. They can flap their wings so hard that it can create twisters. Combing its red hair will earn you its love.**

**Current Ability: Speed Boost – Gradually raises Speed stat**

**Lvl.: 22**

**Known Moves: Twister; Quick Attack; Whirlwind; Steel Wing**

**Evolution: Becomes Pidgeot at Level 36**

**#028. Sandslash**

**Species: Mouse Pokémon**

**HT: 5' 3"**

**WT: 112.0 lbs.**

**Type: Ground**

**Breast Size: C**

**Info: Sandslash are somewhat conceited. They are very proud of their breast size and will try to prove it by making its Trainer grope them. It is somewhat difficult to earn its trust. They absolutely love mud baths and will even attempt to take them with their Trainer. Their nails are sturdy enough to dig through even rock.**

**Current Ability: Sand Veil – Raises Evasion in a Sandstorm**

**Lvl.: 23**

**Known Moves: Dig; Rock Smash; Sand-Attack; Earthquake**

**Evolution: No more**

**#064. Kadabra**

**Species: Psi Pokémon**

**HT: 4' 8"**

**WT: 124.6 lbs. **

**Breast Size: D**

**Type: Psychic**

**Info: Having intense brain power, Kadabra are often seen meditating. Yet, do not disturb it as it will then use its very potent psychic abilities to seriously harm you. It however does not mind if its Trainer interrupts its meditation. Oddly, Kadabra's psychic powers become even more powerful if you grab its breasts.**

**Current Ability: Inner Focus – Pokémon is immune to flinching**

**Lvl.: 24**

**Known Moves: Confusion; Disable; Psybeam; Calm Mind**

**Evolution: Becomes Alakazam at Level 36[1].**

**#281. Kirlia**

**Species: Emotion Pokémon**

**HT: 3' 7"**

**WT: 84.5 lbs.**

**Breast Size: B**

**Type: Psychic**

**Info: If Kirlia's Trainer is happy, it spins and dances. If its Trainer is sad, it comforts them. Kirlia love nothing more than to be carried by its Trainer. If it senses hostility in the area, it was hide behind its Trainer. Kissing Kirlia on the forehead will bring out a sudden burst of telekinetic power.**

**Current Ability: Synchronize – Passes on Poison, Burns, and Paralysis to the foe**

**Lvl.: 25**

**Known Moves: Calm Mind; Magical Leaf; Confusion; Teleport**

**Evolution: Becomes Gardevoir at Level 30; Becomes Gallade using a Dawn Stone**

* * *

As Kuro is evaluating his Pokémon, the Pokémon in question are helping in cleaning up. Once finished, the group set out for Vermilion City where Kuro can get his third Gym Badge. Kuro also got an S.S. Ticket from Bill, the creator of the Pokémon Box System. He needs it in order to board the S.S. Anne, a luxury cruise that only visits Vermilion once a year. It's nearly time for it to depart. Kuro was pulled out of his musings as he felt Hana's grip on his hand tighten briefly as she held his hand the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Hana. You were saying?" he asked apologetically.  
"We're in Vermilion now, Kuro." Icarus told him.

**(play Vermilion City Theme)  
**The team arrive in a city comprised of a few buildings, a Pokémon Center, Kuro's destination, the Gym, and a dock which presumably leads to where the S.S. Anne is anchored. The town was surrounded by a large body of water. Kuro decided to check out the numerous houses. He got some good Key Items such as the Old Rod and Bike Voucher, so he made a mental note of going back to Cerulean City to get a Bicycle.

Kuro then went to the Pokémart and bought a few Super Potions and Parlyz Heals before going to the Pokémon Gym to challenge Lt. Surge.  
"Icarus, you might wanna sit this Gym out since you're a Flying Type." Kuro told her.  
"Very well… But in return, we have sex TONIGHT!" Icarus pointed at him. Kuro blushed at her bold declaration.  
"No promises, but I will weigh my options." Kuro answered before sending all of his Pokémon back into their respective Poké Balls and going in.

* * *

**Pokémon Gym  
Battle Against Lt. Surge**

"So, you're finally here, kid?! Ahahahah! I like your moxie. I'll tell ya a story one time an Electric Pokémon save my sorry ass during th'war! Since then, my way of fighting Pokémon is through the shockin' power of Electric Types! Now, let's get rollin', kid!" said a burly blonde man wearing a sleeveless camo shirt, grey baggy pants, black boots, wore sunglasses.

"Fine by me, Leiutenant! C'mon out! Esuna!" Kuro sent out Esuna.  
"Psychic, eh? Not bad, but not good enough! Get 'im!" Lt. Surge called out as he sent out a Pokémon with red shoulder length hair and white accents. She wore a white sweater with red sleeves, red bloomers and white sneakers.  
"…the hell is _that_?" Kuro asked as he took out his Pokédex and hovered it over the Pokémon.

* * *

**Pokédex  
Kanto Dex**

**#101. Electrode**

**Species: Ball Pokémon**

**HT: 5' 2"**

**WT: 146.8 lbs.**

**Bust Size: D**

**Type: Electric**

**Info: Electrode are known to explode into fits of anger from the slightest stimuli. However, it will never become angry at its Trainer. Its stomach has a detonator that, when activated, triggers an explosion that can disintegrate any and all matter. Fortunately, it does not die as a result.**

* * *

"Hmm… Interesting… And with that tidbit of information… We can finally get started… Esuna! Confusion, get 'er!" Kuro commanded. Esuna closed her eyes as she became surrounded in a magenta colored aura before sending a ray of psychic energy aimed squarely at Lt. Surge's Electrode, hitting her straight on.

"Nice shot. Now, Elektrika, Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge commanded.  
"Dodge it!" Esuna tried to, but Elektrika's Shock Wave hit her anyway, send her back towards Kuro. "Damnit…" both of them muttered.  
"Ooh, tough break, kid. Didn't ya know? Shock Wave never misses its target. What'll ya do now, soldier?!" Lt. Surge boasted.  
Kuro closed his eyes in thought.  
_'He's right! Shock Wave's an always-hit move! How'd I forget?! *gasp* That's it!' _Kuro thought as he took out Esuna's Poké Ball.  
"Esuna, ya did good! Come back!" Esuna gave his a questioning look, but the gleam in his eyes told her he knew what he was doing, so she returned, no protests. Kuro swapped Poké Balls and sent out Mikasa.  
_'A Ground-Type versus Electric. I may have Type Advantage, but I shouldn't too overconfident…'  
_"Mikasa! Use Dig!" Kuro commanded. Mikasa burrowed underground, then reappeared underneath Elektrika, slashing her with her nails, scoring major damage and knocking her out.  
"Again… Nice shot, soldier. You're good and I don't waste time with flattery, either!" Lt. Surge commended as her withdrew Elektrika and sent out his next Pokémon. "Alright, Raikiri! Front and center!" he shouted as he sent out 'Raikiri'.

She had blonde hair with two long strands with black ends. She wore a yellow hoodie that seemed a bit too bit as it went a little past her thighs. She had a tail that looked like a lightning bolt and black boots. A thing to note is the two round red dots on her cheeks.

_'Great Rayquaza! Is that Pikachu..? Imma catch one… I am going to catch one…' _Kuro thought. _'Now, if memory serves, Pikachu is a Glass Cannon, so I think Dig should still suffice. Thank you, Physical/Special split!'_

"Raikiri! Quick Attack!" Raikiri charged at Mikasa at blinding speed before hitting her with her tail, knocking her on the ground.  
"Mikasa, you okay!" Kuro looked to the side. Mikasa swiftly go up and spit out a little blood before sending Kuro a thumbs up.  
"What do you think? Of course I am!" she replied confidently.  
"Okay… Then try Dig again!"  
Mikasa burrowed underground to attack, but Raikir was too quick and she dodged it.  
"Iron Tail!" Lt. Surge commanded. Raikiri hit Mikasa point-blank range with her now steel-hard tail. You could tell it did considerable damage from the fact that Mikasa held her side gently rubbing it.  
_'Damn! I also forgot Pikachu is fast as f*ck!'  
_"Use Rock Smash!"  
Mikasa got ready to use the attack, but she couldn't move an inch. It was Raikiri's Static ability. Mikasa is paralyzed!  
_'Damn you, Static!'  
_Kuro reached into his bag and took out a yellow spray-type medicine.  
_'Good thing I bought all of these!' _he thought as he neared Mikasa and sprayed her with it.  
"Steppin' into a battle prepared? Nice. You'll live longer that way, kid." Lt. Surge observed.  
"Thanks. And now that that's over and done with… Mikasa use Earthquake!"  
Mikasa stomped her foot and a violent tremor shook up the Gym causing Raikiri to lose her balance and get hit, knocking her out and apparently winning the battle.  
_'That's… it? I thought he had more Pokémon than that!' _Kuro thought, very disappointed.

* * *

**Vermilion City  
Pokémon Center**

Having gotten the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge and healing his Pokémon, Kuro decides to now board the S.S. Anne. He heads for the dock, where a man in a sailor outfit stood outside.

"Hello! This is the S.S. Anne! Do you have a ticket?" he asked. Kuro flashed him his ticket to which the man nodded and allowed him to pass.

**(play Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen S.S. Anne music)  
**Team Kuro decided to explore the cruise ship a little. Unfortunately, some of the bored passengers decided to hallenge them to battles, much to his was especially peeved because of one of the passengers vehemently demanding him to leave. How dare he!

Although, he was told about a sleeping Pokémon that is currently blocking the entrance to numerous Routes. Also, the food was pretty good, but Icarus was complaining about the lack of her favorite meat. Kuro told her that this isn't Metal Gear Solid, so she won't be totally affected by her hunger. There was also a dance hall with numerous people dancing. Hana very timidly asked Kuro to dance with her and he accepted, much to her delight and the jealousy of the others. Particularly Mikasa.

One of the passengers had informed Kuro of the ship's captain being sick. The good guy side of Kuro took over as he went to help him. True to that person's words, the captain was hunched over a trash can frequently groaning in discomfort. Kuro gave the Captain some medicine that neither him nor me feel like explaining. The captain was very grateful and gave Kuro HM01 Cut. With the captain feeling better, the S.S. Anne could finally set sail. Kuro and his Pokémon decided now was the time to leave.

Right as the exited the ship, it took off on its course.

* * *

**Rock Tunnel**

Kuro entered the dark cave and immediately ran into the tunnel. He couldn't see where the f*ck to go! He really should've gotten Flash from the one Aide that the other Aide talked about. There were a lot of Aides, okay?! He got annoyed.

"I can't see sh*t in this tunnel!" Kuro screamed.  
"Yes, we can see that, Kuro…" Umi deadpanned.  
"Um… I can… help… Kuro…" Hana said as she held Kuro's hand.  
"How?" Kuro asked before he was silenced by the pink bulb on Hana's barrette suddenly glowed a bright light. "HOW…"  
"I… absorbed… the sunlight… before we came here…" Hana shyly replied.  
"ALRIGHT, HANA! HAHAHA!" Kuro yelled as he lifted Hana up and spun around. She blushed a deep crimson and started screaming for him to put her down.  
"Sorry." he said slightly embarrassed. The rest of the trek through Rock Tunnel continued in silence as both Icarus and Mikasa let out a bit of KI towards the two.

* * *

**Ah, jealous Moemon! What will Kuro do?  
Also, purposefully lackluster Lt. Surge fight! U mad, bro?**

**Anyway, second chapter! DONE!**

**~ Peace!**


	3. Omake: Passion in the Moonlight

**Okay, to start things off: This chapter is lemon, so if you're sensitive, GET OUT NOW!  
For the rest of you, this my FIRST lemon so, I'm not so confident in it, but this _is _Rated M for a reason!  
Also, this is a side story, so none of the Recap Events are _canonical _in this case...**

**Onwards! To the Lemon!**

* * *

NEW GAME  
- CONTINUE  
NAME: Kuro  
TIME: 240:33  
POKéDEX: 287  
BADGES: 20

* * *

Review of Events:

1. Kuro made it through Johto's Victory Road

2. Kuro took on Champion Lance with Tiara(Salamence) and became Johto's newest Champion!

3. Kuro caught and made 'pacts' with Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Ho-Oh

4. Kuro met up with Nohara and had a quick friendly battle

5. Kuro arrived at Sinnoh

6. ...And finally, Kuro rested at Eterna City

* * *

Eterna City  
Pokémon Center

Kuro and his current team were resting in Eterna City's Pokémon Center. The current party consists of Hana(Venusaur), Tiara(Salamence), Icarus(Pidgeot), Washizu(Snorlax), Fū(Blaziken), and Sasami(Blissey). They were enjoying their lunch when they overheard a conversation. Not wanting to get caught listening they kept their eyes on their food, but kept their ears opened.

"Hey, didja hear?" a blonde girl asked.  
"What?" her blue haired friend asked.  
"There's a rumor that a rare Pokémon that only comes out at night. And it's apparently looking desperately for a master."  
"Oh, poor thing... I hope it finds him/her soon."  
"Apparently, there are also many Trainers who have seen it, but they haven't caught because it always refuses them."

"Um, excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Can you tell me more of what you know?" Kuro asked.  
"Um..." said the blonde haired girl. "It's usually seen between Route 204 and Florearoma Town, but that's about all. Are you gonna try and catch it?"  
"Hmm... I dunno. I don't wanna force something onto it. All my Pokémon are with me of their own volition. That's why I just want to see it. If it wants to join our team, then great but if not that's fine, too. I just want it to be happy. I want all Pokémon to be happy."  
""Awww..."" both girls sighed.  
"Anyway, it comes out at night between Route 204 and Florearoma Town. Thanks!" Kuro said as he turned around to finish his food.

* * *

Florearoma Town

After having Icarus fly him to Florearoma Town, Kuro decided that all of his Pokémon return to their Poké Balls for a while as he tackles finding the nocturnal Pokémon alone. He carried a lantern with him and had Tiara use Fire Blast to light it up.

Entering the forest, he noticed a lot of campsites.  
_'Wow, that girl was right; there are a lot of Trainers here - AAH!'_ Kuro was pulled out of his thoughts as he had tripped on something. Looking behind him he saw something black and furry, like a tail, behind a nearby bush. Looking behind it, he noticed something moving: a Pokémon!  
She had black hair with yellow ends and red eyes. From her head were two black ears with a yellow stripe going around them. She wore gold hoop earrings. She had a wonderful figure; supple posterior, tiny waist, and a pretty big bust.  
She wore a black lacy bra with gold rings on it, and black lingerie will gold lining. She wore black slippers with gold heels and long black gloves.

She looked up at Kuro expectantly. As if waiting for him to do... something. Kuro took out his Pokédex and examined her.

* * *

**Pokédex**  
**National Dex**

**#197. Umbreon**

**Species: Moonlight Pokémon**

**HT: 5' 5"**

**WT: 129.6 lbs.**

**Breast Size: F**

**Type: Dark**

**Info: Umbreon are natural travellers. They are constantly on the search for their masters. If they spot a human, they stop in their tracks. If you are its chosen master, its breathing will become labored and the gold rings on its body will glow. The only way to cure it is to copulate with it and it likes to do it on the spot. They are extremely rare.**

* * *

"Okay... Let's see now..." Kuro let that sentence trail off as he slowly and calmly approaches Umbreon. Just as he does he can see her legs shuffling, her eyes glazing, and her nipples protruding from her black bra. Her breathing becomes audible and her face flushes. Just as the Pokédex said.

_'Am... I... Does this mean she chooses... me?'_ Kuro thought.

Umbreon, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore as she pushed Kuro down and used her moon powers to seemingly make them disappear.  
"It's you... After all this time... All this searching..." her crimson eyes looked into his azure ones as they glistened with tears of pure happiness. "I've finally found you... Master..!"  
Umbreon leaned closer to Kuro, her raven colored hair draping around his face as they brushed lips, not exactly kissing.  
"Master..." Umbreon whispered, but it was more like a moan than anything. Kuro eventually succumbs to his hormones as he felt his 'mini-me' use Harden. Umbreon finally closed the distance, smashing their lips together in an animalistic kiss. Kuro took a minute to compare her kiss to his Pokémon's when he had to make a 'pact' with them. Hana's was gentle and chaste; Mikasa's was wild and domineering; Icarus's was more modest; Tiara's was a combination of the latter two, and the list goes on.

While Kuro was in his thoughts, Umbreon did her best with this kiss. Every once in a while, they stopped to breathe and she would moan "Master" over and over. Kuro's hand subconsciously moved and grabbed Umbreon's firm butt. Umbreon squealed into the kiss as he did this. He kneaded her soft, smooth ass while occasionally smacking it not too hard but not too soft and she enjoyed it. She felt her cavern getting sopping wet from the sensation. After a few minutes of this nice foreplay, she decided that needed him inside her NOW.

"Master... please... I want you inside... me..." she managed to utter from her quivering lips. Kuro's sadistic side took over as he flipped Umbreon on her back and unclasped her black bra, freeing her gorgeous mounds of flesh from their prison His face growing a smirk, he seductively whispered, "Nope. Don't be so hasty... I'm taking the lead here." Umbreon gave a groan of disapproval. But disapproval turned into pleasure as Kuro grabbed one of her breasts and gave it an experimental squeeze.

"AAH! MASTER!" Umbreon screamed as her hips bucked and she had her first orgasm. Apparently, her breasts were a sweet spot. Kuro gave her a minute to calm down from her pleasure high before removing her lingerie with some assistance and out came her leaking pussy. He could also see a tiny bulge which he knew from past experience, was her clitoris. Umbreon got embarrassed and covered her face with her hands.

"Nooooo... Please don't stare, Master..." she moaned. Kuro chuckled at her bashfulness before taking his tongue and running it up and down her honey pot. Umbreon closed her legs trapping Kuro's face between her soft legs. She squirmed and shrieked as he continues to eat out her pussy, secretly enjoying the taste of her fluids.  
"Nooo... I'm going to... cum again! Ah, ah, AAAAAAHHHH!" Umbreon quickly came for the second time. Kuro lapped up her juices as he unzipped his pants and freed Kuro Jr., waiting for the next girl to go inside of. Umbreon regained her sanity somewhat as she sat up and grabbed Kuro's hardened penis and gently stroked it. She then closed in on it and gave it a tender lick from the shaft all the way up to the tip. Upon hearing Kuro's groan of approval she put his whole dick in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth. She moved her hands to her still leaking pussy and played with herself. After a long while, Umbreon released her master's tool and wrapped her delicious tits around it, giving him a titfuck. Ten minutes later Kuro finally exploded, releasing his seed and spraying it all over Umbreon's face and tits. She scooped up some of the white substance and licked it.  
"Mmmm... Master tastes so good..." she moaned. As she sat and spread her legs. She also used her fingers to spread open her entrance, inviting him in. Kuro took this hint and hovered over her.

"This'll hurt for a bit. Are you ready?" he asked worriedly.  
Umbreon nodded as she wrapped her arms around her lover, resting her head on his shoulder. Kuro aligned himself with her and pushed and pushed until he broke her hymen, ending her life as a virgin. Umbreon hissed at the pain and nipped Kuro's neck to help ease the pain. Blood came from her vagina and Kuro was worried.  
"D-don't w-w-worry... I-I'm okay... U-use my b-body to sate y-your desires, M-Master..." Umbreon gave him the O.K. Still a little concerned, he started off slow and steady. Umbreon's pain subsided instantly as she felt Kuro move.

Push in, pull out.  
Push in, pull out.

She felt incredible, and yet it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. She wanted - no, she NEEDED more.  
"Do it a little bit faster... and a little bit harder please..." she asked. Kuro complied, wanting to make her feel good. Picking up speed and adding more force, Umbreon's voice became a concierto of moans and gasps. If Kuro wasn't careful, he'd probably go deaf. Umbreon captured his lips once more into another heated kiss as Kuro pistons his tool in her entrance. At one point, Umbreon grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast.

Kuro groped it sensually as he pinched her hardened pink nipple, making her already loud moans even louder. He gave the same treatment to the other breast as they went on for a long while, Kuro's dick constantly hitting her G-spot, close to her womb before they both felt their end near.  
"Master... I'm... cum... AAH! cumming... going... to cum..." she started as she held Kuro's face lovingly. "P-Please... will... you... AH-AAAH! Cum with me..?" Before he could answered she pushed her tongue into his mouth before coiling hers around his.

Wet sloshing sounds could be heard between the two as they were together, sweat trinkling down their bodies as they were immersed in their lovemaking.

With one last thrust, the two finally climaxed Kuro's seed filling her up as Umbreon took it all. She leaned against him limply as semen started leaking out from her pussy. Her face held in a strange expression. Her mouth open, her tongue hanging out, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. After a few silent moments, the couple lay side by side as they heavily panted.

"That... was... amazing... Master..."  
"Thank you... I do... aim to please..."  
"I'm very pleased... in fact..." Umbreon started as she once again straddled his legs, aligning her sacred place with his handy tool. "...Wanna... go again..?"  
"*sigh* You are enjoying this too much..."  
"Eheehee!"

Soon enough, the night air was filled with a torrent of lewd noises and Kuro got a new addition to his team.

* * *

**Kuro got some tonight! [Wolf whistle]**

**"I'm sorry; but in retrospect, I didn't really catch her since I never got out a Poké Ball..."  
**

**Ah... Thanks for reminding me! Also, you'd oughta run.**

**"Why?"**

**"MASTERRRRRR!"**

**Well, there's that.**

**"Touché... I HATE THIS UNIVERSE! I wanna go back to Kuoh!"  
**

**Anyways, while Kuro runs away from his Moemon; I will bid you all farewell and hope your boners subside soon.**

**~ Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**Okay... I've done _some _writing for the newest chapter for this and I just wanted to provide at least a preview of what I've gotten so far.**

**Have fun...**

* * *

NEW GAME  
- CONTINUE  
NAME: Kuro  
TIME: 68:23  
POKéDEX: 69  
BADGES: 5

Review of Events:

1. Kuro made it out of Rock Tunnel after wandering about…

2. Kuro arrived at Lavendar Town

3. Kuro visited the Pokémon House ran by an absent Mr. Fuji

4. Kuro took _yet another _Underground Path, which led to Route 7

5. Kuro arrived at Celadon City

6. Kuro spent quite some time in the Celadon Department Store, spening $12,746 on supplies… with condoms as a special bonus…

7. Kuro obtained HM02 Fly

8. And finally, Kuro continued his training on Route 8

* * *

Route 8

Kuro was lazily lying against a tree trunk with his hands behind his head. His Pokémon were gathered in a circle, talking amongst themselves. Hana had literally _just _evolved into a Venusaur. Appearance-wise, she stood at 5'4" as opposed to her Trainer's 5'7". Her once-shoulder length, blue-green hair is now longer and had turned greener. On her head are two triangular ears with pink insides, and in her hair are two pink flower hair clips. She now wears a reddish-pink, spotted cape and a long-sleeved, black shirt that was opened at her breasts, showing off her substantial cleavage. She's also wearing a green sash belt with leaves protruding evenly and a blue-green skirt with frills at the end. She has dark brown thigh-high socks and greenish-black, heeled slippers. Kuro had to admit: Hana is drop-dead gorgeous!

What's even more mind-boggling is the change in Hana's _personality_. She had gone from the shy, stuttering Ivysaur to a confident, seductive Venusaur. For a while, Kuro couldn't believe that this was real life. Anyways, after a little bit of extra training, Kuro let his team take a well-deserved break. While he was lying down watching the clouds, he had accidentally fallen asleep.

About half an hour later, his Pokémon had unanimously decided to get a move on and Hana had volunteered to wake up their beloved, sleeping Trainer. She sauntered up to him and straddled his lap. She was light, so he didn't even flinch. Hana slowly licked her lips and grinded her hips against him. She giggled at Kuro's throaty groan and leaned towards his right ear.

"Ku~ro… Wakey, wakey…" she said in a sing-song type of voice. She licked his cheek and then kissed him square on the lips. She forced open his mouth and deepened the kiss, completely ensnaring his tongue with hers. At this point, Kuro was up and running and had opened his eyes. Realizing his current situation, his cheeks tinted deep red and he gave muffled protests. Hana ignored him, however, in favor of continuing to taste the sweet orange flavor from something he had eaten earlier. Kuro finally drew the line and bopped Hana on the head. She grunted, separated from him, and sent him a cute, angry pout. Kuro indifferently pushed the Grass/Poison-type of off him. He sat up, yawned and stretched, and glanced over to the rest of his team, who had their eyes in different directions in response to the _scene _Hana had made.

"What did I miss?" he asked. They all waved off his question as he stood up and dusted himself off. While he did he turned his attention to Hana, and with half-lidded eyes he told her.  
"Please don't do that again…"

"No promises. Teehee…" was her rapid response, followed by a giggle. Kuro rolled his eyes, grabbed his backpack, and straightened his black jeans.

"Okay, anyways… why don't we head over to Celadon to see that Game Corner." Kuro said with a greedy grin. He rubbed his hands together like how a villain in a cartoon would do. Icarus popped him with her wing, snapping him out of his greedy trance and making him cough out a few brown feathers.

"What—what was I talking about again?" he asked blearily. His eyes widened as he remembered what he was _really _going to say.

"Oh, right, I—what the hell?" he stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of a large vortex of flame. "What the hell is that?"

"Um… Fire…?" was the answered from Obake, Kuro's new Gengar. Kuro's eyes closed halfway as he sucked his teeth and looked towards her.

"Naw! Really? I hadn't noticed!" he replied caustically. Obake sweatdropped and stuck her tongue of playfully. Esuna came between the two and looked up at her Trainer.

"Are we gonna go see what's _caused_ the fire, or are you two going to just stand here bickering…?" she asked impatiently

"Meh, guess so…" was Kuro's simple answer. And as such, everyone ran in the general direction of the flames.

* * *

Route

Coming out of a nearby brush, Kuro had caught the sight of a figure sitting on a stone. Kuro motioned for everyone to get back in the bushes. They all took a peek over the plants (although, all six Pokémon in the party shuffled unnecessarily close to their raven-haired Trainer). Kuro pushed them off of him and looked the figure up and down.

From the (lovely) shape of those curves, it's definitely a female. She had wonderfully cream-colored skin, too. Two noticeable features were two orange-colored, dragon-like wings and a long, flaming tail.

_'Flaming tail, orange dragon wings… Yep… It's definitely a Charizard…' _Kuro thought with half-lidded eyes. He got up to leave, but was stopped when a voice called out to him.

"So, you're just not gonna bring her with us?" Mikasa asked him. Kuro let out a "humph" and crossed his arms. He took one final glance at Charizard before finally stating.

"It's so _overused_. So, no… I'm _not _bringing her with us." he replied. He then started walking in another direction. Not even ten steps and he realized something.

_'Ah, damnit! I forgot that I need to get an entry on her in the Pokédex." _he thought as he turned around to return to the area that he saw the Charizard. However, after reaching said area, he found that she was gone. He ran towards the stone she sat on and looked around. While he did, he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind, startling him. They pulled him backwards until two soft cushions met the back of his head. Kuro blushed lightly as he let out a sigh.

_'I believe these are a pair of chi-chi's… and frankly, it's kinda weird how I'm getting used to this…' _he thought as he looked upwards. Although, that only served to cause said breasts to block his vision entirely. He took his hand to move one away from his eye, eliciting a soft moan...

* * *

**Preview end...  
**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**~ Peace!**


End file.
